Nellie Veebak: There's always firsts
by ChuckingDaffodils
Summary: Nellie Veebak, her best friend Lydia and their new friend Violet Brown are entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1994. The only problem is, that is the same year that Harry Potter, Nellie's major crush, is entering his fourth.. R&R!
1. The Train Ride

Chapter One: The Train Ride

I do not own anything in this story, except for the characters of Nellie Agathe Veebak, Lydia and Violet Brown.

"There he is Nells!" cried my best friend Lydia, clutching her _Teen Witch _magazine, which for the 4th year in a row, had Harry Potter grinning and waving on the front, seemingly proud that he was on the cover of Britain's top magazine.

But I, Nellie Agatha Veebak, knew that the real Harry Potter could care less about _Teen Witch_. I jumped up from my seat, careful not to drop my thick copy of _Teen Witch'_s Potter Profile, the largest magazine I have ever bought. In fact, it cost me exactly 2 galleons, 7 sickles and 3 knuts just to buy it firsthand from Flourish and Blotts. Getting to the cabin door was a struggle past Lydia, and two new friends she made getting on the Hogwarts Express. That girl makes friends faster then Harry makes fans. Well, almost.

"Harry, come sit with us!" cried a second year in the cabin next to us, pushing her friend out of the way to make room for poor Harry, who was trying to get by with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to be Hermione right now. Rumor is that Harry and Hermione spent weekends together around the lake last year, studying and who knows what else.

"Um, excuse me," my fantasy was cut short by the most adorable voice. My heart started to beat faster then the train. "but you're standing on my cloak." Harry gestured, trying to pull his cloak from under my new school shoe.

I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself. "Great first impression Nells." I thought. "You ruined your only chance to talk to Harry Potter." I was feeling ashamed of myself, when Lydia pulled me from the semi-empty hallway, where a couple of Harry admirers stood.

"Nells, I'd like you to meet Violet Brown. Violet's sister is Harry's age." Lydia explained.

My mouth dropped open. "Really? Your sister is going into 4th year?" I squealed, only to be glared at by a couple of tough looking 6th years.

"Yes." Violet replied. "My sister, Lavender, is actually in Gryffindor. And, you know what else?" she said, bouncing on the padded seats.

"What?" I asked. Maybe she was close, personal friends with Harry!

When I was 9, for a couple of months, Teen Witch said that Lavender Brown and Harry Potter were Hogwarts most successful couple. But then again, they also said that he was also dating Ginny Weasley, who, according to the Horoscopes in the back, will never be compatible with Harry, while my horoscope clearly said: "Best match: Harry Potter.". My train of thought was lost when Violet squealed.

"And she even got me a signed poster of him!!" she cried. I was immediately jealous, and from the look on Lydia's face, she was too.

"Can I have it?" I asked stupidly, knowing she'd say no.

Violet gave me an odd expression and continued "Why would you want a signed picture of Ron Weasley?" she asked, puzzled.

"Wait, you like Ron Weasley?" Lydia asked.

Lydia liked the "Bad Boy" types; for her, Ron was too good.

Violet nodded eagerly and pulled down a few rolled-up posters, held together by a Muggle rubber-band.

"All these are posters of Ron that I'm going to put up in my dorm." I leaned over to look, but before I could get a clear view of his infamous freckled grin, I heard the word "Candy." In a second, I got up, taking my lightning-bolt coin purse with me.

"Two chocolate frogs and a box of Every-Flavor Beans, please." I asked the kind, white-haired witch. I looked up and standing on the other side of the cart was Harry Potter. He looked up and waved. I waved back, only to hear a group of girls giggling behind me. I spun around, only to discover a very pretty Asian girl, joined by a group of friends. She was waving too, and I felt instant embarrassment.

"I definitely want to be in Gryffindor; it's where Ron is." Violet said cheekily to Lydia, who was facing the cabin door windows. I slid to my seat, successfully avoiding any questions.

"Where do you want to be, Lydia?" Violet eagerly asked, but Lydia was still staring out the cabin-door window.

"I don't know, I..." she paused. The door to the cabin slid open and a boy of about 14 years of age walked in, his blond hair slicked back and Slytherin badge glowing proudly on his chest. Lydia suddenly regained interest and stood up.

"Hey." she said softly to the boy. "Are you lost?" she continued, brushing her arm on Draco's.

Obviously having lost his concentration, Draco stared at Lydia, who could have passed for a 7th year, and looked nothing like a measly 1st year that she was going to be.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Um, yeah, I'm looking for my…my…my Goyle and Crabbe."he tripped over the words, still watching Lydia.

"Would you like to help me find them?" he asked and lead her out of the cabin. Ignoring the strange happening, Violet turned to me and said,

"You look like you should be in Gryffindor." she told me, studying me confused face, having just lost my best friend to Draco Malfoy.

"Really?" I asked, remembering my run-ins with Harry earlier. "Because I don't feel all that brave right now."


	2. The Sorting

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool" announced an old witch who looked quite similar to a tabby cat.

"When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

"Brown, Violet!" Violet approached the hat nervously, glancing at her sister at the table behind her.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat roared a moment later and Violet squealed and ran off to join her sister.

Several more nervous students went up to the stool. Finally, there was just me, Lydia, and three timid 11 year-olds left.

Lydia turned around and waved. I turned around in time to see Draco Malfoy returning that wave.

"How could you Lyd?" I asked as the first boy was sorted into Slytherin.

"We swore 5 years ago when we met that we would only crush on Harry Potter and not on Draco Malfoy. They're character foils!" I cried as quietly as possible.

I stared straight ahead and met the kind Headmaster's twinkling eyes.

Averting his gaze, because eye contact with adults makes me paranoid, I met eyes with a greasy looking man, also sitting at the table.

"Psst, Lyd," I whispered, nudging Lydia.

"Who's the slime ball?" Instead of giggling, Lydia frowned at me.

"That 'slime ball' just so happens to be Snape, Draco's favourite teacher."

I stared ahead, ashamed at myself yet again.

"Veebak, Nellie" The witch called and I stepped up to the stool.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter's green eyes met mine, not with boredom, but with curiosity.

"Hmmm…yes, a more difficult case." the hat whispered, which took me by surprise, until I remembered that I was a witch at a magical boarding school.

"All that you are thinking about right now is Harry Potter, young Veebak." the Hat told me, and I blushed a furious shade of red, making me look like a cherry with blonde hair and red streaks.

"But yet, I see that you are quite intelligent. Hmm, you learned how to do the spell 'Alohamora' with your toy wand at the age of 4, with the help of your mother, a former Ravenclaw?" I nodded slightly.

"But it seems you are also," he continued "hard-working. You could do well in Hufflepuff." the Hat suggested.

"But," the Hat countered against his thoughts. "I see your family have been pure-bloods for generations, and that your cousin's great-great grandfathers were all in Slytherin…but you have a hatred for young Draco Malfoy." the Hat observed.

"You also have quite a lot of nerve and I can see that you are quite a brave person." the Hat noted.

"So, it would have to be, GRYFFINDOR!!" the Hat finally shouted.

I got up from the stool and sat down at the Gryffindor table, between Violet and a girl who appeared to be third-year, with fiery red hair.

"White, Lydia" announced the tabby-cat professor.

Lydia, being quite graceful (after all, she is part Veela) walked up to the stool and sat down gracefully.

"Will this Sorting never end?" groaned a boy sitting across from the girl with fiery red hair.

Looking over, I realized the hungry boy was Ron Weasley and the girl with the fiery red hair was Ginny Weasley.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted and I watched with horror, as my best friend joined the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy, making a pug-faced girl turn red with anger.

The Headmaster with the twinkling blue eyes stood up and announced that it was time to tuck in.

"Hear, Hear!" Ron and a boy sitting to his right said loudly. I looked up, to see who that boy was, and discovered that the boy sitting across from me, was Harry Potter.


	3. Big Announcements and Breakfast

Chapter Three: Big Announcements and Breakfast

I do not own anything, except for the characters of Nellie, Lydia, Violet and Julie.

**A\N**: Some of this dialogue is taken from the Goblet of Fire book. Why? To make the story more real, as this story takes place during Harry's Fourth year. So most of the dialogue is borrowed from the fourth Harry Potter book. I would like to thank for the reviews, especially from Jewels66.

After an hour's worth of delicious food, the Headmaster (who, according to Ginny, was Albus Dumbledore) stood up.

"So!" Dumbledore started, smiling at all of the students. "Now that we are all fed and watered' (Hermione Granger gave an angry 'Hmph!'. For some reason to do with House-Elves, Hermione had not eaten anything at all. Honestly, I don't know what Harry sees in that girl.), 'I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some 437 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office." he announced, corners of his mouth twitching.

"As ever," he continued, "I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"Psst!" I whispered to Ron and Ginny's older brothers Fred and George, who were sitting opposite of Ginny. "What's so great about Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"What's so great about it?" George replied, and then looked at his brother.

"Everything!" the twins announced in unison.

"..to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore paused.

"_What?_" Harry gasped.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by a large _bang! _as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a man with grizzled, dark grey hair began to walk up towards the teachers table.

I instantly recognized him as Mad-Eye Moody, a close friend of my father's through the Auror Department. But something was different, I just couldn't tell what.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione whispered.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore chuckled. "I shall give a short explanation on the Triwizard Tournament."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, ("Whoo! Hogwarts!" cried a boy seated at the Hufflepuff table.) Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

Hermione seemed to be the only person in the Great Hall nervous about the numbers of deaths, as everyone around her were whispering excitedly about the contest."There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament,' Dumbledore continued, with a hint of mystery in his voice, 'none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments…"

Sometime later, after finishing the details of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore sat down and started talking to Mad-Eye Moody. "There was just something different about him, though" I thought as all the students, myself included, all rushed towards the doors of the Entrance Hall.

"First Years, this way!" cried a Gryffindor Prefect, ushering me and nine other first years towards the staircases.

"My brother says that here at Hogwarts, the staircases move!" cried Dennis Creevy, the boy who had fallen in the lake during the boat ride across the lake earlier.

"Well, my sister said that the people in portraits move around!" Violet cried quite loudly, much to the amusement of several older Gryffindors pushing ahead of us on the staircase.

Several moments later, we reached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash" answered the Prefect, and the portrait swung open, revealing a circular common room, full of armchairs and tables. My father had told me everything about the Gryffindor Common Room, and had even showed me pictures, but there was nothing that made me feel more at home at that moment then that Common Room.

The next morning, after a really peaceful sleep, I joined my friend Violet and my new friend Julie, at the long Gryffindor table.

"So what do you think of that Triwizrd Tournament?" asked Julie as soon as Violet helped herself to three large pieces of toast, all smothered in raspberry jam.

"I think it'll be fun." I answered, taking a bowl of oatmeal and one slice of whole-wheat toast from the table.

"I fink it…" Violet started, but remembering that her mouth was full of jam and toast, she kept her thought to herself.

Glancing over at the Slytherin table, I saw Lydia sitting next to Draco Malfoy, feeding him what appeared to be cakes and candies, much to the dismay of Pansy Parkinson, who was stirring her oatmeal with glints of hatred in her eyes.

I suppose the morning post had already come.

"Hello, First-Years" The Old Witch that resembled a Tabby Cat announced.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Head of Gryffindor House." she continued.

"I am assuming that you three are Violet Brown,' she paused, handing Violet her timetable.

'Julie Sixths,' Professor McGonagall paused again, this time handing Julie her timetable.

'And you must be Nellie Veebak." she finished, handing me my timetable. I glanced down, because, of course, eye contact with grown-ups makes me paranoid.

"I wish we had Divination.' Violet whined a little while later, as we were all trying to find our way to the History of Magic class. 'My sister said that Professor Trelawney is the best teacher at Hogwarts."

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, the wonderful voice that I have adored since he rose to fame cut in.

"Excuse me?' Harry asked. 'Um, my friends and I were exiting the Great Hall when we found this."

Harry held up my lightning-bolt shaped coin purse, so full of 'Mrs. Nellie Potter' and 'Nellie Veebak Potter' that the yellow underneath was barely visible.

"Uh…um…uh…" I stammered. Where was Lydia, the smooth talker, when I needed her? Oh, right.

She was hanging out with Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you, Harry. This is Nellie's." Julie said for me, and took the coin purse out of Harry's hand.

Poor Violet, even after they left, was in worse condition then I was. Frozen to her spot, she took about 7 minutes to convince to move after her near run-in with Ron Weasley.

"Hey Guys!' Dennis Creevey ran from out of no where to join us.

"Hey, you have History of Magic too!" he cried excitedly, reading my timetable.

"Yes, we-" Julie began, but Dennis was too excited to stop talking.

"Nellie, you look really pretty today!" he gushed.

"Um, thank you?"

Great. Just Great. Lydia gets to go out with Draco Malfoy, the handsomest, most bad-boy-est fourth year of the school (after Harry Potter, of course. Well, not the "Bad-Boy" part). And what do I get? Dennis Creevy, the mousy and excitable first-year who probably still wets the bed.


	4. Potions Class Is Not So Charming

Potions Class is not so charming

Of course, life at Hogwarts was not all that easy. We've had projects, essays, spells to learn and remember and tests to study for.

Of course, being hard-working and quite intelligent (if I do say so myself), I hardly had much trouble, as for Julie, but for Violet, she was struggling, so, naturally, being guilty, Julie and I decided to help her with all her essays, tests, projects, etc..

So between my own homework, Violet's tutoring and my desperate attempts to get the courage to talk to Harry Potter, I had basically no time for myself.

Plus, Mum had sent me several books from Flourish and Blotts and I had gotten my friend Ginny to get a book from Hogsmeade for me called "How to Become Less Shy and More: A Handy, Self-Help Guide for Young Witches Everywhere."

And it was that book that I was reading on my way down to the dungeons, that Halloween afternoon.

Julie and Violet had rushed ahead, because they needed to ask Professor Snape about the Potions project that Professor Snape had assigned last class.

Unfortunatley, what I didn't know, that was ten minutes ago.

"Veebak, you are 5 minutes late." Snape announced cooly and quietly as I entered the Potions Dungeon.

"Therefore,' Snape continued, his black beedy eyes staring straight at me. 'I am forced to take 5 points from Gryffindor. Now, if Miss Veebak was here on time, what would she have missed?"

Snape's beedy black eyes searched the classroom, avoiding Julie's hand raised in the air. Julie, being quite smart, was very good at Potions, but being in Gryffindor, Snape naturally hated her.

Having no other choice, Snape reluctantly called on her. "Yes, Julie?"

Snape refrained from using her surname, because practically no one at Hogwarts could pronounce "Sixths". Well, at least I couldn't.

"Well, Professor Snape, you were explaining the potion that we were to make today in class."

"And what potion would that be, Julie?"

"Well, Professor, you haven't told us yet."

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "Five Points from Gryffindor for speaking back, Miss Sixths." he ordered.

Well, that made me angry. I raised my hand from where I was sitting.

"Professor, you have no right to do that." I spoke up, meeting eye contact with him.

_Step 1: When speaking of a serious matter, always keep eye contact with to whom you are speaking with._

The tips of Snape's ears turned a bright cherry red, yet the rest of his face was as still as stone.

"Detention, Miss Veebak. My office, tomorrow night."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Julie, Violet, Dennis (who now stuck to our group like glue) and I left the Potions class, Julie and Violet tried to understand why I told the teacher off.

"But why, Nellie?" Violet asked, worried that I was going to turn all rebel.

"Violet, leave her alone." Julie said, making Violet glum.

"Guys , cheer up!" Dennis said, as excitable as ever. "We only have half a class of Charms, then we get to meet the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang people!"

"Whoah, Colin, calm down!" Julie half-joked. "How much sugar did your brother bring you from Hogsmeade?"

I giggled. Unfortunatley for me, my giggle isn't exactly…a giggle. It sounds more like a monkey wearing shoes and rubbing them on the floor. Very unpleasant.

"What a distinctive laugh." a girl commented behind me. It was Hermione Granger, who was quite nice when you needed help, even if she was going out with my crush.

"Um, thank you?" I wasn't sure whether she was insulting me or complementing me.

"Hermione, what's wrong with her laugh?" Ron asked. Behind me, I knew Violet was turning red.

"Nothing, Ron. It's just that…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence. "Oh dear, I just realized what I said. I'm sorry, Nellie!"

"That's okay, Hermione." I consoled.

"What's up with her?" I mouthed to Ron, who was standing next to…Harry? Harry was there and I hadn't even stuttered!? That book must have been working!

"So, see ya around guys!" Ron waved, speaking for himself, Hermione and Harry, as Hermione still felt ashamed for what she had said and Harry was checking his book bag to see if he had everything for Potions, his most hated subject.

Which reminds me. I'll be getting Teen Witches latest copy next week. I hope that Juno, my beautiful Snowy Owl, will be able to bring it.

"Merlin's Pants!" I exclaimed as we reached the Charms class.

"What?" Violet, Julie and Dennis all cried in unison. They must have thought I forgot something major, like my Potions textbook or clean underpants. Well, after my unexpected exclimation, poor Dennis looked as if he needed clean underpants.

"Aren't we supposed to be making our pets fur change today?" I asked in alarm.

"No, you dilly-weed." Julie whacked me on the head. Ouch.

Dennis, still thinking that Julie was serious about Colin giving him candy, took out his book bag when he reached the desk designated for him, Julie and Violet, and showed the interior to us.

There was not a single Acid Pop, Canary Cream, Chocoball, Chocolate Frog, Cockroach Cluster, Fizzing Whizbee, Ice Mouse, Fudge Fly, Licorice Wand, Pepper Imp, Peppermint Toad, Sugar Quill, Ton-Tougne Toffee, Cauldron Cake or any type of other candy in the bag.

Well, except for the two large boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which Violet, Julie and I all helped ourselves to.

"Now pay attention, class!" Flitwick squeaked from his place on the large pile of books in the front of the class.

"Today, we have a difficult task that will take all of today's class and tomorrow's class." he continued, looking very excited.

Julie raised her hand, only to be called on by Professor Flitwick immediately. Charms is Julie's favorite class, as Transfiguration is mine and Defence against The Dark Arts is Harry's.

"What will we be doing today, Professor?" Julie asked, quite excitedly.

"Oh!' Flitwick squealed. 'We will be charming various inanimate objects to sing melodies from Broadway!"

The class stared at one-another, dumbfounded. Broadway? How could we do that? We had only just started Charms two months ago!

"Yes!' Flitwick continued. 'So, everyone, take out your wands and an inaminate ob- No, Mr Creevy, your Viktor Krum action figure will not do; that's for the advanced-'

Dennis sadly returned his action figure into his book bag.

"Now does everyone have their objects?' Flitwick chirped, and the whole class held up their items, including many quills, several pencils, a vial of crushed snake fangs and Lydia, who sat next to me, held up a note. A love letter from Draco, perhaps? Ugh, just the thought of Lydia and Draco made me want to barf.

"Excellent!' Flitwick was almost hopping with glee. 'Now, position your object on your desk. Think of a marvellous tune from a Broadway show…All have one? Excellent! Now take your wand and give it a nice swish…Excellent swish, Miss Sixths!' Julie turned pink with pleasure. 'Now say 'Singus Broadwaynus'!"

"Singus Broadwaynus." I repeated, swishing my wand. Argh, the quill just wouldn't sing!

"Keep trying, students!" Professor Flitwick encouraged.

"Singus Broadwaynus Singus Broadwaynus Singus Broadwaynus Singus Broadwaynus!" I repeated. Oh, it was worthless!

"_Some things in life are bad _

_They can really make you madOther things just make you swear and curse.When you're chewing on life's gristleDon't grumble, give a whistleAnd this'll help things turn out for the best.._

_.And...always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the light side of life…"_

"Um, Professor?" Julie raised her hand, speaking over her own quill, signing quite loudly. "My quill is singing a song from the film Monty Python's Life of Brian; the problem is, sir, the movie is not a musical."

"Well,' Flitwick suggested, "perhaps you were just in a good mood then, Miss Sixths."

Julie turned pink. Getting a compliment from her favorite teacher always made her day.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Flitwick yelped. "Now, students, for homework, I want you to attempt this spell, then write an essay on why this charm may be useful today. One foot, please!"

"One foot?" Violet grumbled as we exited the Charms class. "No one has time for that!"

"Cheer up, Vi!" Julie encouraged her. "Oh, look, the Beauxbatons students are arriving!"

**A\N:** The song that Julie's quill sang was "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" from Monty Python's Life of Brian, and later, Spamalot, which is my favorite Broadway musical, so I had to put it in. J

The next chapter will probabley be when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive.


End file.
